


The Mobius strip

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Uchiha Kagami, Lychee the Cat, M/M, Mentioned Senju Tobirama, Modern Era, mentioned Uchiha Izuna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: A collection of drabbles mostly featuring Hashirama and Madara and their daily life.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 38
Kudos: 77





	1. Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> ‘The Mobius strip’ is a project born from a self-imposed challenge: to write something every day, even if I’m not motivated to do so.  
> In order to accomplish this I downloaded a words randomizer and the word suggested will be the theme of the day’s drabble.  
> I won’t think too much nor too hard about the drabble, I’ll just write down what will inspire me the most with the day’s word and I already know that some will be longer than others but I would like to know what ideas pop up in your mind linked to the word!  
> I hope to keep this project up for at least a month but if everything goes well it could go on for longer! (I still haven’t decided.)
> 
> This said, most of the drabbles will feature Hashi and Mads in an established relationship and will follow their daily life (kinda) but characters and tags will be updated according to the theme and story.
> 
> Another thing to say: like most of my works this will be a modern setting AU but if super weird word (like, I don’t know, something completely out of ordinary or impossible to link to this AU) would come up to disrupt the setting I’ll make sure to add a note at the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> I really hope you’ll like this project and please comment and let me know what do you think!
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr or Twitter, always under the name of HashiHimee, and if you have question of just want to chat don’t hesitate to write to me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

Madara glared disdainfully at the _thing_ in Hashirama’s hands. Hashirama smiled hopeful and made to stretch his arms. Madara glared harder and Hashirama stopped mid-motion. His eyes big and pleading and staring at him and Madara scowled.

“Pretty please?”

Madara scowled harder, glanced at the _thing_ then sighed. Hashirama beamed and hung the monkey plushie on the rearview mirror of his car. It was a monstrosity and Madara hated it. Then Hashirama started blabbering away and Madara started the car, ignoring both the _thing_ and the idiot on the passenger seat. Better focus on the road. Hashirama turned on the radio and started singing along the song and Madara relaxed despite himself.

The monkey plushie spun lazily between them.


	2. Prism

When Hashirama had first seen the t-shirt he had almost walked over without second thoughts. Then he had done a double take and had stood gaping a couple of minutes in front of the shop. He had walked inside, bought the tank top, not a t-shirt like he had first assumed, and resumed his walk home.

The symbol on the front of the black fabric was one Hashirama had seen often around their home, often during all the years spent with Madara, actually. A rainbow erupting from a prism. He didn’t remember the name of the thing linked to it – he was sure it was related to a music band, though because Madara had a vinyl with the same symbol displayed in their living room - but Hashirama knew, without a shadow of doubt, that it was one of Madara’s favorite things.

“I’m home! Look what I got you!” Madara just grunted from his sprawl on the sofa – watching a baseball game and sipping a beer – and Hashirama threw the small plastic bag at his face. Madara grunted once more before saying “I ordered in. Pizza will be here in ten minutes.” Hashirama hummed contently and sat by his side stealing his beer and waiting expectantly for Madara to open the bag.

Madara looked inside and then at him before asking incredulously “You remembered?” Hashirama scratched at his neck replying “Well. I didn’t remember the name but I do remember the logo!” Madara groaned exasperated “You’re an idiot. Pink Floyd, Hashirama, Pink Floyd!” Hashirama huffed but Madara kissed him before whispering “But thank you.” Hashirama kissed him back eagerly.


	3. Spendthrift

Hashirama stared, unmoving, with the straw of his smoothie resting against his lips.

He stared at Madara, the grumpy and picky love of his life, always collected and cool and grumpy, going on a spendthrift rampage, picking item after item after item, from the shelves of the store.

Hashirama picked up his phone, slowly so he wouldn't alert the other, and started recording the ordeal. He sucked his smoothie grinning to himself.

This was gold. Perfect blackmail material.


	4. Cheese

Madara stared at the list Hashirama had sent him.

The idiot wanted to cook but obviously he didn’t have the ingredients.

Hashirama had written ‘cheese’.

What did he mean.

What kind of cheese.

Mozzarella cheese? Parmesan cheese? Fresh cheese? Soft cheese?

What cheese?

**[Me 17:08]**

**what cheese**

**[IDIOTIC HALF 17:10]**

**idk cheese**

Madara run a hand down his face and sighed.

Then proceeded to buy five different kind of cheeses because the only thing he really couldn’t bear was Hashirama’s dejected face. And his depressed moods.

Madara sighed.


	5. Marquis

“In 1338 the marquis of…” Madara scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brows in concentration trying to read correctly the name on the guide then gave up and went on “somewhere in Italy, I think, or France, I don’t know and I don’t care and it’s not important. What’s important is that he ordered this portrait and… Are you listening?”

Hashirama jerked back to face to portrait and nodded several times. Madara sighed, closed the small book with a quiet slap and asked “What is it?” Hashirama shook his head and gestured him to keep going but Madara simply stepped in front of him and asked again “What is it Hashi.”

Hashirama’s eyes went wild when he finally look at him and Madara frowned. Hashirama whispered “It’s giving me the creep. She’s terrifying.” Madara closed his eyes and nodded before taking the idiot’s hand in his and holding it. He turned to face the portrait once more and opened the book before resuming his explanation.

And if he was squeezing Hashirama’s hand reassuringly, it was no one else’s business but theirs.

What he didn’t do for the idiotic love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!  
> Yesterday my internet said 'fuck off I'm on rest' so I'm posting now yesterday's drabble and later today today's one!   
> Sorry minna-san!  
> Hope you enjoy!   
> -Hh


	6. Treadmills

Hashirama walked into the gym looking for Madara, who should have already been there, only to stop dead in his track. He glared affronted and displeased.

Someone was using his favorite treadmills. How there they?

That was his treadmills. The one in front of the tall windows, closest to the wall and the only one with a green panel. His treadmills!

Hashirama glared harder at the girl running on his treadmills and had already formed half a plan to stride there and demand she just get off his treadmills when Madara – Hashirama would recognize him from his scent alone, sweat and pepper and something pungent, between thousands of others – grabbed his elbow, started dragging him towards the mats and hissed “Don’t you dare, you idiot! First we stretch and then when she gets off we go. Don’t you fucking dare embarrass me here!”

Hashirama made a small pitiful sound and Madara squeezed harder so Hashirama followed him sulking silently.


	7. Sandwich

Madara opened the fridge, looked inside and sighed. He run a hand down his face before closing the door and stating “Ok. Either we order in or we go out or it’s sandwich night.” “Uh?” Hashirama glanced up from his laptop with questioning eyes and Madara explained “We need to grocery shopping. The fridge’s empty. I don’t want to go out so we either order in or it’s sandwich.”

Hashirama beamed replaying “Sandwich! We can build a pillow fort and” “We won’t build shit.” “We’ll build a pillow fort and eat sandwiches watching the last episode of Sherlock.” Madara glared. “We’re thirty-two. We won’t build a pillow fort, Hashirama.”

Hashirama just nodded disregarding him completely and Madara grumbled setting to work on making their dinner. Hashirama joined him before both of them relocated in the living room. While Madara was busy looking for the episode, Hashirama started building the damn pillow fort. Madara just groaned around a bite of sandwich.


	8. Impeccable

Hashirama fixed the bowtie around his neck for the umpteenth time then run his hands down the front of the jacket. Madara by his side rolled his eyes and fixed a wandering strand of his hair. Hashirama shifted uncomfortable and Madara sighed. 

“What if” Hashirama started only to be interrupted by Madara grabbing his face and sating “It’s just a dinner, Hashirama.” “But your coworker.” Hashirama mumbled with his cheeks squished and Madara stared at him unimpressed before stating once more “It’s the same dinner as last year, idiot. Now stop fretting. You’re already giving me an headache.” Hashirama nodded and Madara released him.

Hashirama stared again in the mirror and checked once more his classic outfit while Madara walked out of the room calling over his shoulders “You’re impeccable and absolutely fuckable. Now c’mon, idiot. We’ll be late.”

Hashirama grinned.


	9. Intern

Hashirama swallowed before grinning at Madara who frowned and muttered unhappily "Why are you always the lucky one? Our last intern broke the printer. I don't even know how he managed that one." 

Hashirama laughed again and Madara hissed "It's not funny." "I'm sorry but your face!" Madara stabbed his broccoli rather violently so Hashirama stopped laughing and gulped.

"And maybe she's pretty, too." Madara hissed after a while and Hashirama stared at him gaping. "Are you jealous?" Madara glared at his dinner and Hashirama laughed again. "Oh my God, Mads! You're jealous! Why are you?"

Madara grumbled to himself and Hashirama just shook his head smiling fondly.


	10. Glass

"Oh shoot!" Hashirama's voice came from the kitchen seconds after the quite loud sound of something hitting the floor.

Madara was on his feet and across the living room in seconds. Hashirama stood still in the middle of the kitchen; at his feet what previously was a glass rested in splinters.

Hashirama turned his head to stare at him and explained uselessly "I broke a glass." 

Madara shook his head and replied calmly "I can see that. I'll grab the broom."

Madara set to work cleaning the latest mess his idiot had made.


	11. Awakening

Hashirama opened his eyes then closed them immediately after when the sunlight hit his face. He rolled over and pressed his face against Madara's neck before winding his arms around Madara's chest and tangling their legs together.

Madara mumbled sleepy and Hashirama went back to sleep. 

Only to be awaken seconds later by Madara's alarm going off from the nightstand table. Hashirama whined pitifully while Madara groaned and snuggled closer.


	12. Comfy

Madara glanced stealthy at the idiot's sweatpants, carelessly thrown on the bed. He looked around to make sure he was alone then swiftly grabbed them and headed for the bathroom.

Hashirama asked "Are those my pants?" when Madara walked inside the kitchen and he simply grunted. Hashirama shook his head and Madara grabbed a beer from the fridge before heading for the living room. 

The idiot's pants were the comfiest shit on earth, it wasn't Madara's fault to want to wear them.

Hashirama had just to live with that. 


	13. Jam

Madara watched disgusted Hashirama spread another layer of apricot jam on his toast. The idiot hummed contently and swayed his hips to the music in his head. Madara just tried not to throw up the breakfast he hadn't even had yet.

Hashirama scooped another spoonful of too-sweet-too-orange-too-much monstrosity and Madara just loose it. He grabbed the jar, the spoon, the idiot’s toast and put all of it in the fridge before slamming the door shut.

Hashirama stared at him with wide eyes. Madara stared back.


	14. Knit

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed tiredly before asking “What do you want me to say, mom? It’s march and you want to knit us something for Christmas!” _Knitting takes time, honey! You just have to tell me what you want!_

Madara placed the phone on speaker and started the car. “I don’t know, mom. Do what you want I don’t care.” His mother huffed before stating _Hashirama would care._ Madara gripped the wheel tighter and gritted “Then you should call him.” He stopped at a red light and added “Or better. Adopt him, mom.” _He would already have been my son in law if you had just popped the question, hon._

She ended the call and Madara just stared at his phone, frozen. He startled when someone honked and quickly resumed his drive home in a daze.


	15. Unlucky

**4 missed calls from GRUMPY HALF**

**2 unread texts from GRUMPY HALF**

**1 unread text from Mom**

**1 missed call from GRUMPY HALF**

Hashirama sighed, started the engine and resumed his drive before calling Madara back. Before the first ring even ended Madara had already picked up and Hashirama was already apologizing “I’m sorry! I had a perforated wheel! I’ll be there in half an hour.” _Ok. We already started. Just drive safely._ “Ok. I’m sorry, Mads.” _For once it’s not your fault. See you later._ “Later.” Hashirama sighed once more.

Of all the time that could have happened it had to be when they had a dinner with their family. Why was Hashirama so unlucky?


	16. Hindsight

Maybe in hindsight bringing home a small, half-drowned stray kitten hadn't been Hashirama’s best idea. Madara had glared, gritted his teeth, cursed and glared some more. Then he had proceeded to just stare unimpressed, with his arms crossed over his chest, while Hashirama bathed the little meowing thing.

But then maybe in hindsight bringing home a small, half-drowned stray kitten had been Hashirama’s best idea because at one point Madara had stopped grumbling under his breath and had started drying the little meowing thing with a fluffy towel under the fond gaze of Hashirama.


	17. Mayonnaise

Madara watched as Hashirama practically shoved half of his hotdog down his throat, smearing mayonnaise at the corner of his lips, standing frozen and rooted to the sidewalk at a crossroad and with his own hotdog halfway to his mouth.

Hashirama was making that small noises of appreciation that in Madara’s modest opinion had no business to be made outside of their bedroom, thank you very much.

Hashirama swallowed and licked his lips and Madara didn’t even know what to focus on. The idiot’s lips, his tongue, the still there smear of mayo – and really, Hashirama, mayonnaise? Really?! – or his traitorous boner.

The idiot turned to face him and raising one eyebrow asked “What?” Madara frowned, grabbed the idiot’s neck and shoved his tongue down his throat. When they parted Madara smirked. “You had some mayo on your lips.”

Madara crossed the street leaving a dazed Hashirama behind.


	18. Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for EldOchFlamma, for I love her so much.

Madara glared at their neighbor first, then at the idiot, and then again at the neighbor. The idiot kept walking back and forth, mowing the backyard, with sweat sliding down his naked chest. The neighbor, a petite girl with black hair, kept staring at him like he was some kind of juicy meat. And yes the idiot was hot but he was his idiot.

Madara approached him with a bottle of fresh water in hand glaring at the girl on the other side of the fence. When the idiot kissed him Madara smirked victoriously at the stunned neighbor.


	19. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today’s word is ANYTHING.   
> And since I have absolutely no idea what to do with that, I’ll go with a free word for today!   
> And the word is LYCHEE. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hashirama furrowed his brows in concentration and whispered the word to himself a couple of times. Then he glanced up at Madara, who was petting the kitten and waiting like the most cliché of the villains, and said the word aloud.

Hashirama cringed for he knew he had mispronounced again. Madara raised one eyebrow, unimpressed and clearly at his limit, and stated calmly “Lychee.” The kitten perked up and Madara scratched behind her ears. Hashirama huffed annoyed “I know, dammit!” before crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Madara had chosen the name of the stray Hashirama had found and obviously it had to be something Hashirama struggled with.

Hashirama pouted harder while Madara whispered to the cat “Lychee. Oh yes. It’s perfect.” Lychee just purred louder.


	20. Butter

Madara had left the butter on the counter to soften for five minutes. Just five minutes. It was all it took for Madara’s plan to bake some cookies to go to shit.

Simply because he hadn't thought – and he would never admit to that – than now they had a cat. A small hellspawn. Lychee had jumped on the counter and had licked the butter. Madara hadn't been quick enough to either grab the beast nor the butter and now he had no butter and a hissing thing in his hands trying to scratch its way out of his hold.

Madara sighed resigned, delivered the monster to the idiot – who was bent over laughing, the asshole – and threw the butter away.

Then proceeded to sulk for an hour slumped in his armchair.


	21. Legal

Hashirama gripped tighter the handle, secured more firmly the seat belt and clutched one hand over his chest praying all deity above. His eyes never leaving the road.

Madara turned sharply and Hashirama squeaked in fear for how close they were to the sidewalk.

“Stop screeching like a damsel in distress, idiot. You’re distracting me.”

Hashirama squeaked offended and a good octave higher than usual “Stop screeching?! You’re going to kill us both! Madara what are you doing?! Madara!”

Madara ignored him and made a U-turn in the middle of the road.

Hashirama hold his breath and restrained himself from screaming with all his willpower.

Madara parked right in front of the restaurant and Hashirama exhaled shakily before whispering “That wasn’t legal and you won’t drive us back. You’ll kill us both today.”

Madara frowned.


	22. Countless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJFSHAFIAU
> 
> I FORGOT TO POST THE DRABBLE YESTERDAY! 
> 
> TODAY YOU'LL GOT TWO, THEN!

Madara sighed and shook his head staring at the clothes he had just took out of the washing machine. Then he started to get angry. He turned around and stalked ready to throw hands towards the kitchen where he could hear the idiot doing something.

Madara hissed through gritted teeth “I told you countless times to not mix your damn t-shirt with my shirt.” The idiot glanced at him, a spoon still in his mouth, and asked dumbly “Uh?” Madara fisted his shaky hands and spat “My shirts. Are yellow. Because there was one of your tops. In the washing machine.”

Hashirama looked at him confused before stating “But I didn’t load it. You did, Mads. Yesterday.” Madara stared betrayed.


	23. Antiseptic

Hashirama whined when he cut his finger chopping the vegetables for their dinner. He was just about to put his finger in his mouth when Madara stated “Don’t you dare.” Hashirama stopped mid-motion and followed him into the bathroom.

Madara opened the cabinet to grab the antiseptic and Hashirama tried to reach for the door. Madara huffed and grabbed the back of his shirt.

Hashirama screwed his eyes shut and offered his hand to Madara; he hold his breath when he heard Madara open the bottle. Madara sighed dramatically and Hashirama huffed with his eyes still closed “It stings! Stop being an asshole!” “All done, idiot.”

Hashirama cautiously opened his eyes to peer at his hand. Madara was drying it before applying a small band. Hashirama relaxed and smiled fondly when Madara kissed the cut better. It was worth it being silly.


	24. Disgust

“I got it!” Hashirama fixed his cap before opening the door to see who had knocked. Madara joined him a second later and Hashirama smiled at the straight couple standing on their doormat before asking “You need something?” The girl smiled cheerfully stating “Oh, nothing really. We’re the new neighbors. Just trying to meet everyone.”

Madara snorted and Hashirama rolled his eyes before replying “Nice to me you, too.” The girl gave them both a slow once over but nothing could have prepared Hashirama for the look of utter disgust on the boy’s face once he realized they were a gay couple; his ‘Heterophobic’ cap and Madara’s ‘I love bananas” tank top were dead giveaways, after all. And so was the rainbow flag right in front of the windows.

Madara raised one eyebrow and Hashirama crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. The girl smiled tightly and stated before taking the boy’s hand “Same for us. See you around then. Have a nice day!”

When they were out of earshot Hashirama busted out laughing and Madara huffed clearly entertained. Hashirama smiled kissing Madara on their front porch.


	25. Annoy

Madara thought that the only reason for the idiot’s brother’s – and Madara would never _never_ say that jerk’s name, not even under torture – existence was to annoy him. Like his hair. Or his eyes. Or his posture. Or the way the asshole breathed. Everything, from the shoes to the new shades the jackass was wearing, had the sole purpose to annoy him to no end.

Madara glared.

The bastard tilted his head and asked with the usual bored tone “What.” while bringing Madara's cute and innocent and pure baby brother closer.

Madara glared harder.


	26. Inform

Madara gently slammed closed his laptop before taking a somewhat calming breath, glaring at his desk and hissing into the phone “And you, oh absolute idiot, didn’t think to inform me. Right?” The idiot just hummed. Madara was so pissed he was actually risking a stroke. He loosened his tie, leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling for some time.

 _It wasn’t like I didn’t think of that, Mads! But you’ve been so busy! I didn’t want to… I don’t know! And it’s not like you have to do something! You just have to stand there, sip the beers I’ll give you and brood and be grumpy in your corner. Then after one hour top we’ll quit! I swear! C’mon, Mads! Talk to me!_ “I’m angry at you.”

Madara listened as the idiot breathed a couple of time and when he spoke again Madara could feel the leer in his voice. _I’ll make it up to you. Promise._ Madara sighed defeated, shook his head and stated “I’m holding you to that.” before ending the call. He really wasn’t in the mood to go to whatever his family was celebrating but, well, the promise of sex was always a good incentive. And Madara was just a man, after all.


	27. Stain

Hashirama could already tell that his late lunch would be a disaster even before he actually started it. He had just that feeling in the pit of his stomach. And that feeling was not his hunger.

Already in a bad mood, Hashirama bit into his sandwich grumpily and he was left impressed and unsettled when he finished it without major accidents.

A bit scared he started to reach for his coffee, brought the cup to his lips and that was the moment. One of the intern bumped into him and Hashirama poured his coffee all over himself.

Hashirama closed his eyes, took a calming breath and glanced down at the disaster that was his white shit. He sighed depressed and trudged slowly back into his office for a change of clothes.

Madara would kill him this time. Coffee stains were a drag to wash off. Hashirama sniffled sadly.


	28. Handwork

Hashirama took a step back, rubbed his dirty hands on his mostly clean apron and stared proudly and grinning at his handwork. He had finally been able to see the first strawberry grown! It had taken him months!

Hashirama grinned brighter and turned to face his grumpy partner, who was standing there grumpily with an armful of Lychee.

Madara rolled his eyes, took a step closer and inspected the plants. Hashirama was practically vibrating. Madara turned and smiled gently at him. Hashirama beamed happily and kissed him. 


	29. Brownie

Hashirama and Lychee both started sniffing the air from their position on the sofa. Lychee purred while trotting into the kitchen and Hashirama followed her grinning to himself.

Madara was crouched in front of the open oven and poking at whatever it was he had been cooking all afternoon, something with chocolate according to the smell.

Madara turned off the oven, put on the oven mitt and took the pan to deposit it on the stove. The richest and most mouthwatering smell Hashirama had ever sniffed filled the kitchen and he found himself staring, from the other side of the stove, at the most perfect brownie he had ever seen.

“Stop drooling, idiot. It’s a new recipe.” Hashirama just nodded, eyes never leaving the slice of heaven in front of him.


	30. Sausage

Madara grabbed the package of meat from the shelf and put it in the cart before slightly pushing it forward. Little Kagami-chan was in the baby seat calmly watching at everything with big eyes and the idiot was somewhere in the supermarket, probably wasting time in the breakfast aisle, comparing various kind of granola. Madara huffed and focused once more on the meat on display.

“That one!” Chirped Kagami pointing at a package of sausage and Madara arched one eyebrow stating “You don’t like meat, Gami-chan.” The boy scowled up at him – and those Uchiha’s traits really were something else, Madara thought amused – and explained “That’s funny!”

Madara just sighed and grabbed the package. That could actually be a way to have Kagami eat some meat; if the boy thought it was funny, maybe, he would try it. Madara just hoped.


	31. Hansom

Kagami trilled delighted, his face bright red with excitement and his eyes shining, the sound mingling with the ones of the other children and the electronic tune of the carousel. Hashirama shook his head and snapped a picture of the both of them squeezed on the seat of the hansom. That was their last ride, the eighth, and Madara was somewhere in the crowd having claimed, after two rides, that he had enough. Hashirama knew Madara had been taking picture all the time.

The carousel stopped and Hashirama picked the boy up before jumping down and scanning his surrounding looking for his grumpy half. Kagami squeaked when he spotted Madara waving at them and Hashirama smiled, fulfilled and happy.

They met midway and Kagami took hold of Madara’s hand too chatting about what he wanted to do next. Madara just smiled and Hashirama had never felt so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minna-san,  
> THANK YOU ALL.
> 
> This is the end of this journey but it doesn’t mean that I would never update this story again if an idea stuck.
> 
> I want to thank you all for your support and the love you showed me for that had been essential for me to keep going. 
> 
> A special thank goes to AkayaUchiha, who had suffered through my rants.
> 
> Thank you all for joining me in this adventure! 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh


End file.
